Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), and particularly relates to a hover-control method for multirotor UAV upcast at any angle to take off, a computer program product using the same, and a multirotor UAV using the same.
Related Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are aerial vehicles without pilots thereon, and the UAVs are remote controlled or automatically controlled and are for executing certain tasks. Particularly, a multirotor UAV having two or more rotor shafts can be controlled in an easier, more stable, and more convenient manner. In addition, it can be widely used in various aspects, such as aerial shots, following shots, fishing bait release for ocean, and so on.
Commonly, the take off of the multirotor UAV is controlled by a remote controller so that the multirotor UAV can hover in air to execute certain tasks. However, using the remote controller to control the multirotor UAV is difficult, and only experienced users can use the remote controller fluently to control the multirotor UAV. In addition, the multirotor UAV can hover in air by being upcast, so that the multirotor UAV can execute certain tasks. Nevertheless, the conventional multirotor UAV is unable to hover in the air in response to any kind of upcasting. Specially, if the UAV is upcast at a sharp angle, the motors of the multirotor UAV would fail to converge and lead the multirotor UAV to be out of control. Consequently, to allow the multirotor UAV to take off and hover in air stably, the user can only upcast the multirotor UAV with a horizontal orientation but not a vertical orientation.